1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing system and a computer readable recording medium storing an information processing program for processing tasks generated based on events transmitted from one or more peripheral devices after storing the task into a buffer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when print data is transmitted from a personal computer to an image forming device such as a printer, processing rate of image forming process based on the print data received by the image forming device is much lower than communication rate between the computer and the image forming device.
Consequently, image forming process may stop intermittently due to low rate of the image forming process when the image forming device receives print data transmitted from one or more personal computers one after another. For this reason, generally, a buffer of semiconductor or the like is set up for processing the print data in the image forming device or a print server between the computer and the image forming device so that image forming process is performed at the same rate as printing rate by storing the received print data temporarily and reading out it in turn.
As described above, it is well known that in an information processing system, a controller such as a print server generates tasks based on events (e.g. print data) transmitted from one or more peripheral devices (e.g. personal computers), and the tasks generated by the controller are stored in a buffer, then a processing device (e.g. an image forming device) processes the tasks.
There is well known one of such information processing systems that has an intermediate buffer having continuous physical addresses, buffer-device intermediate transferring means that performs data transfer between physical addresses of an input/output device and the intermediate buffer, buffer-to-buffer intermediate transferring means that performs data transfer between the intermediate buffer and a target buffer as the final destination of the data transfer, and data transfer controlling means that controls the buffer-device intermediate transferring means and the buffer-to-buffer intermediate transferring means to get unit and timing of the data transfer suitable for the input/output device, and moreover, a transmission buffer as the intermediate buffer has been provided before transmitting data from a peripheral device to a host device. See Japan Laid-Open Patent Application H02-214960, for example.